Guardians
by Angel of the Fallen
Summary: Bulma is a reborn guardian who can not remember her past and evil is coming to the earth


Guardians  
  
Author Note: Vegeta is ooc, so please no flames!! For I'm a Vegeta fan too!! So read and enjoy^_^  
  
Disclamier: I do not own DargonBall Z or any of the chaaracters if I did I would be rich. So don't sue me!!  
  
CHAPTER 1: Awakening of the Guardian  
  
For five years the people of Earth have lived in peace, but this peace will not last. For in the depths of space an evil enemy is planning to conquer the universe, with the Earth begin its first target. But what the enemy doesn't know is that the Earth is guarded by an Archangel.  
  
******************************************************************* *********  
  
( Legend of the Archangels)  
  
We of the Archangels are blissed with powers that are said to rival the gods and for this we were cursed. Turned into immortals by the gods we had scorned, and banished to every known planet in the universe. Our mission is to guard the planet we were banished to, because if the planet we guard is destoryed, then we die as well.  
  
******************************************************************* *********  
  
(And so the stor begings. Earth year 2052)  
  
"WOMAN!!! Get your fat ass down here and fix my lunch, before I drag you down here by your hair!!" Vegeta screamed as his stomach started to growl. **I'm giving that woman five seconds, and then I'm going to blast her to hell and back!!** Thought Vegeta as Bulma walked through the kitchen door. "About time woman, NOW HURRY THE HELL UP!!!" He screamed as his stomach started to growl louder.  
  
"Shut your piehole Vegeta!! Your lunch is already, ready if you would've checked the frige!! You sayians, no make that men in general are so stupid!!!" Complained Bulma as she opened the frige door and pulled out a tray of about 70 ham sandwhiches. She slamed the door shut with her foot and stalked over to the kicthen table and slamed the trya down infront of the hungry sayian. "There's your food you arrogant sayian!!" Bulam screamed as she stalked off into the living to watch some t.v.  
  
"Bitch!" Vegeta screamed while scarfing down 20 sandwhiches.  
  
"Bastard!!" Bulma retorted after giving up on the t.v.  
  
"Lazy Whore!!" Vgeta screamed while finishing the last sandwhich and coming face to face with the devil herself, Bulma.  
  
"God Damnit Vegeta, I'm not a whore!! You arrogant, egotestiacl, pompious little jerk off!!!!!!" Bulma raged, spitting fire into Vegeta's face.  
  
"You Bitch!!" He screamed as his power increased with his anger, the Caspule Corp. Compound began to shake as Vegeta's power continued to raise. "You'll pay for that woman!!!"He said with a growl as he formed a ki blast in his right hand. "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!!" He shouted as he aimed the blast to her heart, with a cruel laugh he fired the blast.  
  
"NO, VEGETA!! PLEASE STOP!!" Bulma screamed as she placed her hands infront of her in attempt to deflect the blast. As the ki blast inched closer Bulma felt a surge of power go through her body. Feeling this new power she attempted to stop the blast in mid-air, and she did as the ki blast suddenly halted in its coruse.  
  
"How did you stop that woman??" Vegeta questioned in a curious voice.  
  
"Don't call me WOMAN!!", Bulma answered back in a voice that was not hers,"show some respect, asshole!!!!" The voice continued ass the ki blast was disapated into Bulma's hand.  
  
"How in the hell, who are you and what have you done with the woman!?!" Vegeta screamed, his rage growing again.  
  
"I had a feeling you would ask those questions, Vegeta. So here are the answers you deserve. I am Gaia, Guardian Archangel of the planet Earth. Before you ask an Archangel is an immortal with powers that rival the very gods, for this we were cursed and banished to every known planet in the universe. I got banished here to this mudball of a planet. Don't worry about Bulma, for right now she and I are mergining into one being, so she can have my powers, my knowledge, my immortality, and so that I can finally rest in peace. You see twenty years ago I was reborn inside a human female who had the powers of the heart, but as a side affect she had no memories of her previous life." Gaia said while unfolding a pair of silverish-blue angel wings.  
  
"I see but one more question. Why are here exactly??" Vegeta said while taking a sit at kicthen table.  
  
"See about a year ago I started to sense a huge evil power heading towards Earth, but one problem this evil power is stronger then a super sayian and a Guardian Archangel combined. Plus if I do remember you did just try and KILL Me!!" Gaia screamed as she also took a sit at the table. "Finally the mergining is finished!! I can go back and rest, Bulma is coming back into control. SEE YOU LATER!!!" Gaia said as Bulmas eyes started to glow blue. "I can't believe it's all true, but I saw it all in my mind and I know for a fact it's all true! By the way you can either call me Bulma or Gaia, but I prefer Bulma." She said in a commanding voice.  
  
"Shut up!! My god, I'm begining to get a headache!!" Vegeta screamed as he got up from the table to look for some tyenol. "By the way I'm going to train you tommorrow. Be outside by 6:30, okay!!" He said forgetting about the tyenol as he walked out to the gr on the outside lawn.  
  
"What the hell did he just say!?!" Said Bulma as she watched Vegeta dissappear into the gr. "This is to much to handle in one day I'm going back to bed!!" She screamed as she stood from the table and headed back up the steps to her bedroom to sleep for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
Author Note: I put the legend in at the begining of the story to let you guys get the full scope of the story. By the way my friend fahca help me write this chapter =^_^= 


End file.
